Dark Shadows
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Harry is kidnapped by Death Eaters and is turned into a vampire by Voldemort. But, why? Occurs in Harry's sixth year. I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is the brillant author of the series. COMPLETE.
1. The Ritual

**My first HP fic! I enjoyed writing up the first chappie of this story and hope you enjoy it as well.**

Chapter One- The Ritual

Harry groaned as he came to consciousness. Where was he? Opening his eyes, he saw that he was bound to a stone slab that was in the middle of a circle of candles. The setup somewhat reminded Harry of the Voldemort Revival Ritual in his fourth year.

Shadowy movement drew the teenager's attention and he focused on them. He recognized them as Death Eaters. His emerald eyes widened. He was begginning to recall how he came to be in his present situation:

FLASHBACK

Harry strolled along Rose Thorn Circle, preoccupied with thoughts of the previous year. His godfather was dead, a fact that Harry was finally coming to terms with. It didn't lessened the sting of the loss, though. He wondered when he would get over it.

The sound of robes swooshing drew his attention and he looked about wildly, expecting Dementors to swoop down on him at any minute. Several minutes passed before Harry was convinced that he was in no danger. A fact that would please the Order when he next wrote to them.

"STUPEFY!"

The sound of several voices startled him greatly. Even more startling was the voices casting a stunning spell. They were Death Eaters! The blasts caught the boy squarely in the back and he fell into unconsciousness.

END FLASHBACK

Harry pulled at the bonds that held him down, but it was no use. Next, he tried twisting his wrists, hoping to loosen the binds.

"Give up, boy," a Death Eater hissed. "We've made absolutely sure that you will not escape. Our Lord has great plans for you."

"Yeah?" Harry retorted, trying to sound brave. "What kind of ritual is he planning to use me in?"

"You're not being used," a dark voice hissed. "You're the one the ritual is for." The owner of the voice stepped into the candlelight and Harry saw the blood-red eyes of Voldemort.

Harry twisted and wrenched his body around, trying to pull loose and get away as the dark lord entered the circle. Voldemort smirked at the boy's futile attempts. The plan was foolproof. Harry Potter would soon be his.

Grasping Harry's head, he tilted it to one side, revealing the smooth unscarred skin of his neck. He licked his lips in anticipation. Slowly, he lowered his mouth and licked at the boy's skin causing him to moan at the feeling. Voldemort felt aroused at his victim's response, but restrained himself.

There would be plenty of time to tease the boy later. He smirked before plunging a pair of fangs harshly into the neck, eliciting a scream from his victim.

&&&&

Harry moaned as Voldemort's tongue slide over his skin. He hated the way it felt and yet it felt so good. He felt slightly disappointed when it stopped, however, that feeling evaporated when two sharp somethings pierced his flesh. He screamed in pain and realization dawned on him: Voldemort was a vampire! He was going to die!

'You're not being used. You're the one the ritual is for,' Voldemort's words rang in his memory and he was confused. Why was Voldemort performing a ritual for him when it was he that was sucking blood from him?

The fangs withdrew and Harry groaned from blood loss and his sore throat. He heard flesh being ripped before a bloody wrist was held in front of him.

"Drink," Voldemort commanded.

Harry turned his head away from the wrist, finally understanding what was happening. No way was he going to allow Voldemort to make him a vampire!

"Drink."

"Never!"

Voldemort growled as he pulled Harry's head forward and pried his mouth open before shoving the open wound into it. The red liquid dripped into Harry's mouth and down his throat. The boy wanted to spit out the blood, but the wrist effectively prevented that, so he had no choice but to swallow. The blood tasted horrible at first, but by the second swallow, his right hand had broken it's bond and had grabbed hold of the wrist so he could drink in earnest.

"Enough." Voldemort's deep voice made Harry snap out of his lust. He released the wrist and gasped at what he had done.

"Did you like that, Harry?" Voldemort's voice whispered in his ear.

"No."

"Don't lie. I know you enjoyed drinking my blood. As such, that makes you my heir and you will do as I ask."

"Over my dead body."

Voldemort laughed. "Dear, dear Harry. It's too late for that. You're already dead."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. "No," he moaned as the dark lord continued to laugh for a bit longer before stopping.

"Malfoy, see young Harry to his room. He'll need some time to adjust to his new lifestyle."

"Yes, Master." Undoing Harry's binds, Lucius grabbed the young vampire by the back of his shirt and dragged him to the room that he would spend the rest of the summer in.

**Well, that's the first chapter.**

**Harry: You made me Voldemort's heir as well as a vampire!**

**YKM: Yeah, that was kind of the point.**

**Harry: The point?**

**YKM: You'll see as the story progresses. BTW, if you liked the story so far, I suggest checking out other HP fics by an author called RubyMoon-Snape. I've read the HP pieces listed and enjoyed very much.**


	2. Deceptions

**Wow, five reviews for the first chappie! Awesome. Here's Chapter Two. A bit longer than the last one. Be aware, there is a VERY slight lemon scene. But, it's short.**

Chapter Two- Deceptions

Lucius pushed Harry into his room and closed the door behind him. Harry was surprised to see his school trunk and Hedwig in the room and assumed that the dark wizard had somehow retrieved them.

Flopping face-down on his bed, Harry reflected on his horrible fate. He had become a vampire and, as far as he knew, there was no cure. He felt trapped and helpless. No one could help him...wait, the Order! If he wrote to them and told them what happened, surely they would come and rescue him.

Grabbing parchment, ink, and a quill from his trunk he sat at his desk and thought on how to tactfully write about his predicament. He realized that the only way to do so was bluntly. With his thoughts in order, he began to write.

He hadn't gotten far when the door opened and Bellatrix Lestrange entered. "Harry, our Master requ-" she began as she approached the desk. She trailed off and her eyes widened at the greeting line of the letter.

"What do you think you're doing?" she exclaimed. Grabbing the parchment, she marched it and Harry down the stairs and up to Voldemort. She roughly threw Harry to the floor before kneeling before the tall man and held the parchment out to him. Voldemort took the paper and scanned its contents before turning his blood red eyes on his heir.

"What is the meaning of this?" he hissed.

Harry swallowed before saying, "I was given orders to write to them. If I don't respond every three days, they will find me to see why I haven't written."

"I see. In that case," he handed the parchment to Harry. "please continue."

"But Master-" Bellarix protested.

"Silence!" Voldemort held up a hand. Then he turned to Harry. "Go ahead and tell them what's become of you. I wouldn't want them invading my home."

"Thank you." Clutching the paper, Harry retreated to his room to complete his letter. On the way up, Harry thought Voldemort's gentle behavior strange. Of course not wanting the Order to show up wasn't a surprise, but why wasn't he being punished for not showing respect? It could be because he was just turned. Closing his bedroom door, Harry returned to his letter.

&&&&

"Master, why are you allowing him to write to them?"

"Because it will keep them from finding our hideout. Plus, Harry is Dumbledore's favorite student. By making the boy my heir, he can guarantee a moment or so alone with that fool. And when that happens, Harry will kill him."

"He will, Master?"

"Yes. I have the rest of the summer to train the boy. By the time the school year begins, Harry will do anything I command him to do."

&&&&

Dumbledore read the letter, the twinkle in his eyes gone. He shook his head slowly. "The poor boy," he whispered.

"What is it, Dumbledore?" Remus asked.

"Voldemort's turned Harry into a vampire as well as his heir."

"Not Harry," Moody gasped.

"I'm afraid so. He's begging us to rescue him, but we can't as we do not have the necessary equipment to care for a vampire."

"So, we're going to just leave him there?"

"Yes. Actually, it's perfect." The twinkle returned to his eyes.

"What are you saying, Headmaster?" Snape asked.

"Voldemort most likely will order Harry to kill me. I know that he will not. What I'm proposing is that Harry acts as a spy, just as you are Severus. I will inform Harry to do exactly as Voldemort says, sans certain 'conditions'. In the meantime, as our Potions Master, I ask that you design a remedy for Harry before the term starts."

Snape nodded and began to research vampires in order to create a remedy potion while Dumbledore wrote his response to Harry.

&&&&

Harry moaned in pleasure as Voldemort's tongure ran it's way across his neck's skin. The teen hated being used as a type of sex toy, but why did it feel so damn good? The dark wizard pulled back before thrusting his neck in front of Harry's mouth. Harry, reluctantly complied, running his tongue across the pale skin. He was rewarded with a pleasure-filled moan. Feeling aroused (much to his disgust), he closed his eyes as he ran his tongue across the skin even faster and licked with fervor. He felt the neck being pulled away. His aroused feelings controlled his mind and he whimpered for the neck to be presented again. What he got instead, was Voldemort's mouth capturing his.

Snapping open his eyes, he saw Voldemort's eyes were closed in this 'passionate' liplock. The tall vampire's tongure tapped the younger one's lips, demanding entrance. He complied and their tongues had a duel for dominance. Voldemort soon won and he explored every inch of Harry's mouth. Soon, he pulled back, panting slightly. Flashing his fangs in a pleased smile, he said, "All right, my boy, that's enough for tonight. You did well. I'm quite pleased. Now, go to your room."

"Yes, master." Harry got up and headed for his room, his aroused instincts had faded and his feelings of disgust and humilation washed over him. He couldn't believe he let Voldemort do that to him. Worse yet, he even enjoyed it! What got into him? Opening the door, he spied a letter laying on his desk. The Order's letter! Eagerly, he opened it and read through it's contents. He blinked and stared at the letter in disbelief.

Dear Harry,

We are not going to rescue you. We feel it best if you stay where you are. I am well aware of what Voldemort's planning and I ask that you comply with his wishes except for killing when not necessary. You will act as a spy for the Order and tell us what you discovered upon your arrival at school. Good luck to you.

Dumbledore

That was it. The letter arrived on plain parchment, no fancy design or anything. Harry was disappointed. How could they decide to leave him there? How could he attend school, being what he was? However, the idea of playing spy was appealing to him. Of course, he had already decided to listen to Voldemort enought to survive. His "master" as he was ordered to call him, trained him hard the previous night. He was abused if he failed to call Voldemort master or obey a command. By the end of the night, Harry quickly responded correctly and was dismissed for some rest.

Folding the letter, he placed it deep in his trunk. No sooner had he closed the lid, he heard Voldemort call his name. Realizing that his night was not yet over, he dashed down the strairs, approached the older vampire and kneeled before him.

"Yes, Master?" he forced himself to say. He disliked referring to the man as master, but it saved him from being punished.

"Very good, Harry. Very good. I'm having a gathering of my followers right now and I want you to be by my side during the meeting."

"Yes, Master."

Voldemort smiled as he headed for the meeting room with Harry following behind him. He had been correct in choosing the boy for his heir. Yes, there had been difficulties last night, but Harry improved by the end of the night. And the boy was a damn good kisser too. He couldn't wait to see how he performed when he was ready to have sex with the boy. He glanced back at the boy, who kept his eyes trained on the floor. The boy's skin was death-pale like his own and it suit him perfectly, in his opinion.

&&&&

"My plan to seize control of Hogwarts can not fail. I will be in charge and have an entire young army of vampire wizards and witches at my command."

There was a scattering of applause before Bellatrix said, "My Lord, what of the Order? They won't stand by and allow you to succeed. And the children-"

Voldemort snagged her by the throat, fury in his red eyes. "Never question my plans. You have done so for the last time. Harry, come and have a drink."

Harry approached them with a feeling of revulsion mixed with bloodlust. He hated the fact that he had to drink blood to live, but at the same time, it was an addiction. He had to have blood. Furthermore, he was given an order and he had to comply as per Dumbledore's instructions.

Voldemort forced Lestrange to her knees as Harry drew closer. The teen placed a hand on the woman's shoulder to keep her immobile before biting into her neck. The scream didn't register as the blood flowed into his mouth. The taste disgusted him, yet it was intoxicating.

He continued to drink until he heard the dark lord say, "Enough." Harry drew back and Voldemort finished the rest of the blood left. As the woman hit the floor, Voldemort said, "Let that be a lesson to you all."

There was a long period of silence before Voldemort continued, "As I was about to say, my plan includes young Harry here. He will go back to school soon. No doubt the headmaster will do what he can to keep my heir's nature a secret. That's fine. When I feel the time is right, I will give Harry the order to kill Albus Dumbledore."

Harry's mouth dropped. Kill Dumbledore? He'd never do that! "No! I can't !" he blurted, forgetting his deceptive role.

Voldemort wheeled on the boy. "What?"

Harry's body shook before he sprinted for the door. He caught sight of the sun rising through a window and relief flooded through him. If he put himself in the sun's rays, he would turn to ash. Voldemort was going to kill him in a worse way than that. Of that, Harry was certain.

He threw open the door, letting the sunrise blind him for a second. Harry stood there for a moment before it occurred to him that he was standing in sunlight and he hadn't burned! He was still in shock when he was pulled back into the dim house and the door slammed shut.

Voldemort smirked as he loomed over him. "You didn't think you'd be able to die that easily, did you? Now, explain yourself!"

Hary looked at the floor. "I can't kill Dumbledore, Master. He cares about me."

"You forget. You're a vampire. No one cares about our kind. They fear us. Remember that."

Harry made a show of looking thoughtful for a moment before jerking his head up at Voldemort, his green eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. He blinked for a moment before saying, "Yes, Master. You're right. He only cared about me while I was alive. He fears me now that I'm a vampire. He said so in his letter."

"Exactly, my boy. Exactly. But I expect you to behave as you usually would. I don't want you to blow my plan."

"Neither would I Master. I won't disobey you again."

**And that the end of ch. 2. Harry will be en route to Hogwarts in the next chapter and will meet with some of the members of The Order of the Phoenix. BTW, don't forget to let me know if you've checked out my friend's RubyMoon-Snape's fics. I'm rather curious as to what you think.**


	3. Return to Hogwarts

**Wow, Voldemort really pulled a pleasure moment with Harry in the last chappie, didn't he? I planned on that. That was my first attempt on a lemon scene and I'm quite pleased with how it turned out.**

Chapter Three- Return to Hogwarts

Harry sat in his compartment alone. Ron and Hermonie were in the prefects' car and he had locked the door to his. He felt thankful that he could still cast a reflection, but he couldn't do a thing about his skin or fangs. He had taken to looking down when he spoke to avoid giving away his secret.

'How am I going to make it through the year without revealing what I am now?' Harry buried his face in his hands. He knew, deep down, that his secret would be out before the first week of school ended. Nothing he could do but wait.

&&&&

Harry rode the spiraling staircase up to Dumbledore's office after the beginning term feast. The feast had been torture to Harry. Everything smelled so good, it made his mouth water. Yet, all he could have was some pumpkin juice. As he stepped inside the headmaster's office, he saw not only Dumbledore, but Profs. Lupin, Moody, and Snape.

"Harry, I can't tell you how sorry I am," Dumbledore began.

"I think it's more my fault," Harry replied. "If I hadn't strayed from the house-"

"They would have gotten you some other time," Snape cut in.

"I know that Voldemort is planning to have you kill me. Did he say anything else?"

"He plans to take over the school and turn all the students."

"I see."

"Prof., how did he become a vampire?"

"I believe it happened when he was revived in your fourth year."

Harry nodded. He remembered that event all too well. And the explanation made sense.

"Now, Prof. Snape has concoted a potion to help you in curbing your bloodlust. He claims that you only need to drink it once a week." Dumbledore nodded and Snape produced a flask, which he handed to Harry. The sixteen-year-old swallowed the contents (it was horrible) and then was allowed to leave.

Harry headed for the dorm, feeling satisfied and safe. His desire for blood was subsiding and he suspected that it would be gone in the morning. Snape came through again.

"Harry!" called a familiar voice. The teenager looked up to see his best friends standing outside the dorm entrance waiting for him. He gave a closed lip smile as he approached them.

Hermonie frowned when Harry came closer. "What's the matter with your skin, Harry? It's so pale."

Harry looked down before replying, "I've been inside all summer, thinking about...you know."

"No need to be ashamed, mate," Ron added. "You can look at us."

"I know." Harry continued to speak to the carpet. "Excuse me. I'd like to get some rest before classes tomorrow." Saying the password, Harry stepped in and headed for the bedrooms, leaving Ron and Hermonie to stand in the common room, staring after him.

"Harry's hiding something," Ron said. "He's acting weird."

"We'll get him to tell us. His secret's obviously tearing him up inside."

&&&&

"Come on Harry," Hermonie pleaded the next morning. "You can tell us."

Harry shook his head. "I'm fine." He couldn't tell anyone. It wasn't because Voldemort told him to, it was because of his fear of being rejected.

Ron pushed a plate of toast toward him. "Have some."

"I'm not hungry."

"Sure you are. You didn't eat last night."

"I wasn't hungry last night, either."

"Well...okay."

Hermonie stare at Harry. He was definitely acting strange. His skin was pale, he refused to look at them when he spoke, and he wasn't eating. What did this mean?

**Uh-oh. Hermonie's getting suspicious. Will Harry's secret be discovered? Find out in Chapter Four.**


	4. The Discovery

**As you can surmise from the chapter title, it looks like Harry's secret gonna be blown. Here's how it happens:**

Chapter Four- The Discovery

Harry sighed with relief when he woke up. It was Sunday. He had actually made it through the first week without slipping up. And thanks to Snape, he hadn't felt the urge to drink blood. He felt like his old self. It was a great feeling.

Springing out of bed, Harry got dressed and went down to the library. He was feeling so good, he decided to do the homework he neglected Friday and Saturday. Maybe afterwards, he would just take a nap outside.

"Hey, Harry. Why weren't you at breakfast?"

Harry opened his eyes and saw Ron standing in front of him, blocking out the sun. Closing his eyes, he let his head droop down before saying, "I wasn't hungry," in a flat tone.

"You're never hungry! What's the deal?"

"Nothing. I just don't feel hungry nowadays!" It was true. Harry had no need for food. His stomach had changed and only accepted liquids, like blood. At the thought of blood, Harry's eyes strayed to Ron's neck. Maybe, just a taste...

Immediately, he shook himself out of his thoughts. He couldn't attack Ron! Ron was his friend. What was he thinking? Getting up, Harry mumbled that he needed to use the bathroom and took off into the castle.

"Potter, I've been looking for you," Snape's voice called from behind him in the hallway.

Harry stopped and turned to the professor, head down. "Yes, sir?"

"Five points from Gryffindor," Snape began. Harry's head snapped up, eyes looking quizzical. Snape smirked, "for not looking at me when I'm speaking to you."

"Sorry, sir."

"I believe that you need this," Reaching into his robe, Snape produced a flask of Harry's potion. Harry gratefully grabbed it and consumed it. "Thank you, sir."

"Whatever. If you'll excuse me, I need to give Lupin his dosage. Oh, and I **am** taking five points from Gryffindor." Snape turned and left, his robes swirling behind him. Harry, feeling in control again, headed for the common room, unaware that someone had witnessed the entire scene.

'I don't believe it. Harry's a...vampire?' Hermonie leaned against the wall, eyes wide with disbelief.

'It can't be. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to go out in daylight. But, how do you explain the pale skin and fangs?' Stunned, the bushy-haired girl wandered outside and spotted Ron sitting on the grass before heading toward him.

"Ron, I think I know what's up with Harry. Mind you, I could be wrong and we shouldn't come right out and accuse him. On the other hand-"

"Hermonie, spit it out!"

"I think Harry's a vampire."

Ron burst out laughing. "Hermonie, that has got to be the most ridiculous thing you've ever said."

"See? I could be wrong. We could ask him and I could confront him with what I saw."

"What did you see?"

"I saw Snape give Harry some kind of potion. Before that, I saw a pair of fangs when Harry spoke to him."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure. I'm going to wait for him in the common room."

"I'm coming with you."

The two teens headed inside, up to the entrance, spoke the password, stepped in, and froze. There, sitting in an armchair reading, was Harry. The pale boy looked up and gave a closed lip smile like usual.

"Harry, can we ask you a question?" Hermonie asked. A nod. "Harry, are you a vampire?"

Harry shook his head insistently. He felt bad lying to his friends, but he didn't want to lose their friendship.

"You know you can tell us. If you had become a vampire, we would stick by you and not tell anyone else."

Avoiding eye contact, Harry said, "Would you really?"

"Of course. By the way, I saw you talking to Snape earlier."

"What exactly did you see?"

"Well, it may have been a trick of light, but I thought I saw you with fangs."

Harry was sure that if he wasn't already pale, he would be now. Hermonie saw everything. She knew before asking, but was considerate enought to not force him to admit it. Taking a shaky breath, he looked up at his friends. "You saw correctly. I'm a vampire," he admitted, fangs showing as he spoke.

"How?" Ron gasped.

"Voldemort. When he was revived, it was as a vampire."

"Why didn't you write to us?"

"Dumbledore has me acting as a spy so I couldn't tell you."

"You're spying on You-Know-Who?"

"Uh-huh. Voldemort believes I'm on his side. He doesn't know that I'm not."

"What was that potion Snape gave you?" Hermonie asked.

"It is to help me curb my need for blood. It's like Lupin's Wolfsbane Potion."

"Does anyone else know you're a vampire?"

"Aside from you and Snape, the entire Order knows."

"Do you think you'll finish school without everyone finding out?"

"I hope so. I lasted a week."

Hermonie hoped so too. It felt so unreal. One of her best friends was an undead being and was playing spy for Dumbledore. The whole thing was risky. What if Voldemort found out that Harry was double-crossing him? Would he get rid of Harry?

'I really hope you know what you're doing Harry because you're playing a dangerous game.'

**Well, Ron and Hermonie found out, but will anyone else? Chapter Five will answer that question.**


	5. Close Call!

**Chapter Five. Dark Shadows is nearly complete. The questions I posed last update will be answered in this chapter.**

Chapter Five- Close Call

Harry felt better when classes began again on Monday. His two friends knew his secret and promised to keep it. His attitude became a bit sunnier and Ron assured their housemates that Harry had had a small case of the end-of-summer blues.

Of course, Harry still didn't eat. The teen vampire found ways to make sure he wasn't at the table all the time. Sometimes, he would sleep in or do some extra homework. It couldn't hurt to do some advance preparation for his N.E.W.T's next year. He knew Hermonie would approve of his thinking ahead.

He didn't think too far ahead. He was immortal now and thus he had endless centuries to live. He did think of how he could die, however. Maybe a stake through his heart was one way. Sunlight was obviously not an option. Would he die if he didn't drink blood or Snape's potion? Possibly. He might test that option centuries later when he was ready to die.

&&&&

Another week passed and Harry was elated. He made it through without raising suspicions. However, Snape was late in bringing his next dosage and he was beginning to feel a strange feeling come over him. He surmised that this feeling was bloodlust.

'I need blood.' His mind repeated this phrase over and over in his head. He sat in one of the common room chairs, his head in his hands. In addition to the phrase, a headache throbbed in his temples and he was feeling irritable, though he was keeping it under control.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermonie asked. She and Ron were near their friend, concerned about his well-being.

Harry lifted his head and looked at her. The teen witch saw that the outlines of Harry's green irises were lined red, as if he had been crying. Only he hadn't. "I'm very thirsty," the vampire said softly and with a hint of bloodlust in his tone.

"Ron, go find Prof. Snape," Hermonie ordered.

"Why me?"

"Just do it."

Ron left the dorm and the two friends sat in silence before Harry spoke again. "Hermonie, I think you should stun me unconscious."

"No, Harry. I won't."

"Please, Hermonie. If you don't, I might end up attacking you."

The girl sighed. "Very well. I'll go get my wand." She went upstairs to retrieve her wand from her dresser. As she descended the stairs, she felt sorry she had to knock out her best friends, but it was for her safety, as well as the school's.

Bringing her wand up, she cried, "STU-!" and gasped. Harry was gone! He was roaming the castle without his potion to curb his lust. Bolting out of the dorm, she began to search for her vampire friend.

&&&&

Draco Malfoy strolled through the corridor with his usual confident stride. In another year, he would graduate from Hogwarts and go on to follow in his father's footsteps. Become a Death Eater as well as a school governor. Yes, that sounded perfect.

Another figure was approaching from the opposite direction. Light from a torch revealed the figure to be Harry Potter. Malfoy sneered. The boy had been acting pelicular since the year started. He was pale, even though he spent his free time outside and he didn't eat, though his body said otherwise. As far as Draco was concerned, Potter was becoming more cocky with his skin and odd eating habits, as well as his tendency to avoid eye contact.

As the two boys crossed paths, Malfoy hissed, "What's with your attitude, Potter? Are we not good enough for you to look at anymore?" He smirked for a second before he found himself pinned to the wall by the shorter boy. He choked back a gasp of shock at the sudden turn of events.

"What's **your** problem, Potter?" Malfoy spat, glaring at Harry. He gasped when the boy bared a pair of fangs at him and moved his head toward the blonde's neck. Malfoy whimpered, realizing that he was about to die.

"Potter! Step away from him," a cold voice ordered.

Harry pulled away, eyes wide in shock of what he almost did. Looking to the right he saw Ron and Prof. Snape. Ron held a flask in his hand and as he approached Harry, he handed it to him. Harry grabbed it gratefully and allowed Ron to lead him away, leaving Snape and Malfoy behind.

Snape whirled on his house student. "Not a word to anyone about this, understand Mr. Malfoy?"

Stunned, the boy nodded before saying, "Prof. what is wrong with him?"

"Potter became a vampire over the summer. Now, get back to your dorm. And remembr if you tell anyone about Potter's "condition", I'll let him bite you."

Shuddering, Malfoy nodded and took off for his dorm.

&&&&

Harry moaned. "I can't believe I almost bit Malfoy."

"He would have deserved it."

"But I could have killed him."

"If Snape and I had been a few minutes late, yeah, you would have."

"Now that Malfoy knows, the whole school will know by tonight or tomorrow."

&&&&

Weeks passed since the incident with Draco and it seemed as if nothing happened. No one edged away from him at the table or avoided him in the halls. Did Snape make Malfoy promise not to tell? Most likely. Harry felt grateful to Snape for the potion and keeping his secret. Despite his hatred for Harry, Snape knew how important it was that Harry's secret be kept as just that. If they were to bring down Voldemort, secrecy was the key.

**Whoa, Malfoy almost became a victim! Luckily, Snape showed in time. I'm not a Snape a fan. I'm a Gryffindor all the way. Of course, the completion of each chapter raises more questions. Will Harry kill Dumbledore? Will his vampire blood be too much for him to handle? Will Malfoy spill the beans on Harry anyway? Chapter Six will reveal the answers.**


	6. The Plan's Executed

**And so, the final chappie comes. I always feel a pang of sadness when a story come to an end, but I also feel a bit of satisfaction when I see how a finished story turned out. But, I'll let you be the judge.**

Chapter Six- The Plan's Executed

The first and second terms went by with the Order, Ron, Hermonie, and Draco being the only ones in on Harry's secret. Harry began to wonder if Voldemort was waiting until next year for his plan. But, if that was so, he wouldn't have turned Harry so soon, right?

&&&&

Christmas vacation was over and the third term was well underway. Harry began to relax. Maybe Voldemort wanted Harry to adjust to his new body before carrying out his plan. Which meant that the plan probably would occur next year.

Harry was laying on his bed thinking these thoughts when a familiar voice hissed in his mind, 'It's time, my boy. Kill Dumbledore.'

Harry froze. 'Now?' he thought. After all this time?

'Yes, now. Dumbledore thinks you are no threat. His guard is down. Now is the perfect time.'

Harry hesitated. True, the headmaster didn't see him as a threat and yes, his guard was down. After all, the man had a plan. Of course, Voldemort didn't know that. Harry discovered from Snape that vampires could hide parts of their minds from other vampires. A good thing to know.

'You dare hesitate? Very well. Then, I will control your body and take you to the old fool.'

Harry felt his body move on its own accord and he couldn't get to to obey his mind's commands. He was forced to watch as his body took him out of the dorm, into the corridor, down the stairs, and up to the hidden office door. He heard his voice say, "Blood pop." Then, his feet stepped onto the spiraling stairs and he was in Dumbledore's office.

Voldemort guided him until he was in front of the headmaster's desk. 'This is where you take over, my boy. Remember, he has no love for you anymore. Kill him and I'll make you my deputy headmaster as well as my heir.'

'Yes, Master. You are right. I'll do it. I'll contact you when the deed is done.'

'Yes. That's a good vampire.' Voldemort's last word echoed in Harry's mind, indicating that the dark lord had returned control of the body back to its owner.

Once Harry found he had control again, he found himself staring into Dumbledore's blue eyes, which were sparkling with amusement.

"I take it you did not come up here on your own accord."

"No, sir. It was Voldemort."

"I see. The plan is being put into action."

"Yes, sir."

"And I am perfectly prepared. Now, listen. Severus gave me a flask of the Draught of the Living Dead to fool Voldemort. You will puncture my neck to make it more convincing. I am certain that Voldemort will come as soon as you contact him. When he does, you will fulfill the prophecy."

"Sir?"

"You'll kill him."

"Oh."

Dumbledore smiled as he produced the flask and drank the contents. Then, he swept his arm and scatttered some of the objects on his desk, which confused Harry at first. Then, it hit him. He did that to make it look as if Dumbledore had struggled with Harry.

The headmaster layed himself on the ground as the potion started to take effect. Harry waited until he was certain Dumbledore was completely under before he gently pierced the man's neck. He quickly withdrew before any blood escaped. He surveyed his handiwork and was pleased when no blood leaked out.

'Master?' he thought called.

'Harry. Progress?'

'It is done. Dumbledore is dead. He put up quite a fight, though.'

'Excellent. I will be there momentarily.'

There was a flash of green and Voldemort stepped out of the fireplace. Harry stepped aside and allowed the tall man to observe the scene. He waited for his moment.

"Hmm. Yes. He is dead. Well done, Harry. I was a little concerned that you wouldn't kill him, but clearly you-Aaahhh!" Voldemort screamed in pain as Harry leaped onto his back and sank his fangs into his neck.

The older vampire tried to remove the boy from his neck, but the aesthetic from Harry's fangs refused to let him do so. Slowly, his blood flowed out of him and into his attacker. After several minutes, Voldemort's body fell to the floor and turned to ash. The Dark Lord was no more.

&&&&

Harry made a disgusted face as the last of Voldemort's blood went down his throat. That was even worse than the first time he tasted it. Hell, it was even worse than Snape's potion. But, at least his "master" was dead. Er, rather destroyed.

"Well done, Harry. The war is over."

Harry nearly jumped at Dumbledore's voice. The old wizard was getting off the floor, the potion fully worn off. Apparently, it was not very potent.

"The prophecy has been fulfilled and I'm afraid that I have not been entirely truthful about it."

"What do you mean?"

"The prophecy, unknown to everyone but me, stated that Voldemort and the chosen one would be vampires."

"I was meant to be a vampire?"

"Yes."

Harry stared at Dumbledore in shock. Vampire had been his fate from the day Voldemort tried to kill him? Unbelievable.

"Prof.? Where will I be staying during the summer? I can't possibly stay with my relatives."

"I wondered when you would ask that and I already have a solution. You can stay with Prof. Lupin. Severus will deliver both of your potions as you need them."

"That's great."

"Alright. Go on to bed and I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry left, feeling jubilated, despite knowing the prophecy's full details. Voldemort was gone and he was going to live with Lupin. His "life" was looking up. And he had an eternity to live.

The End

**Well, what did you think? If you enjoyed that, I invite you to stick around for "Introperspective". It is a prologue to a werewolf challenge I read about on Tia Evans's bio page. Thanks, Tia for giving me inspiration.**


End file.
